


There's too much blue in your eyes, honey

by Asphodelly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Философия, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodelly/pseuds/Asphodelly
Summary: «— Я Гарри, — зеленоглазый широко улыбнулся и любезно протянул смущенному мальчику большую ладонь. — А ты, как я понимаю, – прелесть? — мужчина легко коснулся огромного синяка на бедре шатена, c ужасом рассматривая другие побои. — Малыш, — он провел руками по бокам голубоглазого. — Такому прелестному сокровищу не место там, где ты сейчас сидишь. Позволите мне украсть Вас на пару минут?...»





	There's too much blue in your eyes, honey

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Моя дорогая A.! ❤️  
> Спасибо за то, что дала мне толчок к саморазвитию. Не думаю, что нашла бы в себе силы реализоваться без твоей поддержки.
> 
> Моя дорогая J.! ❤️  
> Тебе, моя родная, досталось больше всех. Спасибо что терпела и подбадривала; твои слова поднимали меня, заставляя идти и пытаться. И пускай я не подарок (знаю, за 3 года я выпила из тебя всю кровь), но никуда ты от меня не денешься, ясно? Жутко тебя люблю и безумно скучаю.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
> Уточнять у автора/переводчика
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Настоятельно рекомендую к прослушиванию трэк Dark Necessities - Red Hot Chili Peppers. Безумно сильно вдохновляюсь этой песней ❤️
> 
> Идея родилась в голове после просмотра клипа: https://youtu.be/Q0oIoR9mLwc  
> Черт, я не знаю, он такой вообще пиздатый прямо аааааа. Вы их блин вообще видели?... ❤️ 
> 
> Если вдруг нет, то... Бегом. Давайте. Прыг Скок. Туда и обратно, а я пока подожду :)
> 
> Развить, додумать сюжет и воплотить его в таком виде меня подтолкнул конкурс (https://vk.com/wall-54648878_69701) в группе: https://vk.com/ffqls 
> 
> Господи, ребята, как же я вам благодарна за то, что вы меня расшевелили! Любить вас стала ещё сильнее ❤️ Знайте, в моем сердечке вам отведено отдельное место :)
> 
> Все вышло ооочень спонтанно, и, сказать честно, я сама не ожидала от себя такого :3
> 
> Но, вот. Вот оно.
> 
> Набор слов: Украденная драгоценность, тёплый свитер, поцелуй
> 
> (А 16 страниц не принимайте близко к сердцу, ладно? :) Знаю, что нужен был драббл, но, что поделать, бывает, не рассчитала ахах.).

Coming on to the light of day  
Мы выходим на дневной свет  
We got many moons that are deep at play  
Со множеством лун, которые уже давно в игре.  
So I keep an eye on the shadow smile  
Поэтому я приглядываю за улыбкой тени,  
To see what it has to say  
Чтобы узнать, что ей есть сказать.  
You and I both know  
Ты и я оба знаем,  
Everything must go away  
Что всё непременно исчезнет.  
Ah, what do you say?  
А? Что ты говоришь?

Dark Necessities - Red Hot Chili Peppers

Наморщив маленький облезлый носик, Луи в задумчивости кружил языком вокруг пустой побаливающей дыры на месте выбитого зуба, изредка погружая кончик во внутрь и ощущая на нем слабый солоноватый привкус свежей крови, смешанный со странной горечью, будто бы от полыни. Красное, едва высохшее от слез детское лицо выражало крайнюю степень решимости, непримиримости и такого яростного упрямства, что казалось, мальчишка вот-вот разревется; опухшие щеки неимоверно сильно зудило под распаленными лучами солнца, а раскаленный добела тротуар заставлял парня беспокойно ерзать и вертеться, все больше сползая вниз по стене. Порывистый поток ветра, резко сменивший свое направление, приласкал обоняние Луи смердящим ароматом свежих помоев с соседней свалки, разнося по захолустной улочке благоухание нечистот и заставляя шатена кривиться лицом.

Голубоглазый сидел, упёршись грязными ладонями в щеки, и с мрачной непосредственностью взирал на трещины в асфальтированной дороге, то и дело поджимая к груди испещренные мелкими ссадинами колени, когда небольшой грузовик с шумом проезжал возле него, выпуская на прощание порцию выхлопов в лицо. От жары пересохло в горле, а в ушах надрывно звенела тишина. Мальчик обессиленно запрокинул назад потяжелевшую голову, раскалывающуюся от ударов догнавшего ее в дверях кулака отчима и жгучей затаенной обиды, глодавшей его сердце.

Дурные мысли и злость сводили Луи с ума, заставляя корчиться, словно от физической боли. Он из последних сил сдерживал подступающие к глазам слезы отчаяния. Солнце нещадно запекало веки, и шатен чувствовал, как поперек горла стоит огромный ком, готовый вылиться наружу горьким разочарованием и потоками соленых слез. Томлинсон поднес к лицу грязную руку и потер ею нос, наматывая сопли на кулак.

Сил терпеть не оставалось, и он уже был готов дать волю слезам, как вдруг...

— Малыш?

«Малыш».

Прямо над его ухом громко хлопнули парадной дверью, но разморенный Луи, слабо соображавший на пекле, лишь вяло повел головой в сторону шума, даже не пытаясь разомкнуть глаз. 

Неподалеку послышалось размеренное шарканье ног. Звук шагов постепенно нарастал, но Луи продолжал лежать кулем на дороге, мечтая лишь об одном: сгореть и, расплавившись, стечь липкой лужицей в канализацию.

Однако мольбы его не были услышаны: в следующую секунду над ним вырос здоровый силуэт, заслоняя собой огненное солнце и укрывая парня в тени.

— Детка, можно узнать, почему ты сидишь на земле?

Луи нехотя разлепил веки и, медленно проскользнув неосмысленным взором вверх по фигуре незнакомца, остановился на его лице, сталкиваясь со взглядом ослепительно зеленых, с любопытством прищуренных глаз. Шатен ошеломленно замер с раскрытым ртом, содрогнувшись так, словно его окатили холодной водой. Он мигом пришел в себя и, оперевшись на локти, сделал неуклюжую попытку приподняться, однако тут же рухнул обратно; у Луи не оставалось сил даже на то, чтобы, по крайней мере, ровно сидеть на месте.

Сознание то и дело окутывала сизоватая дымка, клубясь и заволакивая разум своей глубинной темнотой. Помотав головой из стороны в сторону и насупив брови от небывалого напряжения, Томлинсон продолжал благоговейно рассматривать незнакомца, будучи не в силах отвести взгляда от его широких крепких плеч и сложенных на накачанной груди сильных рук.

— И что же, интересно, такое сладкое маленькое сокровище делает в этом грязном месте, м?

Незнакомец подошел чуть ближе, и откуда ни возьмись в воздухе разлился слабый, ненавязчивый, но такой нежный и знакомый запах свежих цветов. Так пахли незабудки в Донкастере, и губы Луи тронула легкая улыбка. Мужчина сделал еще несколько шагов в его сторону, и мальчик, вперив в него свой расфокусированный взгляд, едва ли не задохнулся от облика представшего перед ним человека.

Густые кудрявые волосы небрежно спадали ему на плечи, залезая в лицо, отчего мужчине поминутно приходилось заправлять их за ухо. Губы, растянутые в приветливой улыбке, были слегка обветрены, а в месте, где линия сильного волевого подбородка плавно переходила в высокие скулы, выступали две глубокие ямочки, заставившие сердце Луи радостно сделать сальто. Грудь кудрявого мерно вздымалась, а в больших зеленых, с интересом изучающих мальчика глазах плясали самые настоящие черти, и, если бы не добрый взгляд и теплая улыбка, он вполне бы мог внушать опасения. Но одного только мимолетного взора на живое, воодушевленное лицо было достаточно для того, чтобы проникнуться к незнакомцу доверием.

— Я Гарри, — зеленоглазый широко улыбнулся и любезно протянул смущенному мальчику большую ладонь. — А ты, как я понимаю, – прелесть? — мужчина легко коснулся огромного синяка на бедре шатена, c ужасом рассматривая другие побои. Луи опасливо подобрался и зашипел от боли, но, сам не зная отчего, рук Гарри не оттолкнул. — Эй, милый, — вторая рука потянулась к острому подбородку, нежно приподнимая и заставляя мальчика заглянуть кудрявому в глаза. — Как тебя зовут? Ты можешь встать?

— Л-луи, — неуверенно пролепетал себе под нос мальчик и обессиленно откинулся обратно к стене. Гарри успокаивающе сжал его бедро и опять прошептал:

— Малыш, — он провел руками по бокам голубоглазого. — Такому прелестному сокровищу не место там, где ты сейчас сидишь. Позволите мне украсть Вас на пару минут?...

Луи недоуменно задрал вверх голову и, столкнувшись со взглядом Гарри, едва не растаял. Мужчина смотрел на него словно на клад. Словно на редчайшую драгоценность. И сердце мальчика пропустило пару глухих ударов.

У большого незнакомца были теплые, немного шершавые ладони и добрый заботливый взгляд. И Луи бы непременно от него отпрянул, но нежность и беспокойство, с какими разглядывал его кудрявый мужчина, заставили сердце ухнуть в пятки, и мальчик, никогда не знавший любви и внимания, импульсивно потянулся за лаской, не смея стряхнуть с себя чужие руки.

Гарри продолжал протягивать ему ладонь, и неуверенный, сбитый с толку подросток, поколебавшись с минуту, наконец осмелился осторожно ухватиться за три пальца мужчины, срывая с его уст веселый смешок. Шатен и глазом моргнуть не успел, как пара сильных рук по-хозяйски взвалила его себе на плечо, и без лишних слов кудрявый понес голубоглазого в неизвестном направлении, нежно поддерживая под попу. Вцепившись руками в его рубашку, Луи безвольно повис на плече, не оказывая ни малейшего сопротивления.

Путешествие длилось не долго: спустя пару минут его тело было опущено на небольшую облезлую скамью, укрытую в тени кроны старого тополя. Мужчина озабоченно склонился к лицу мальчика, обмахивая и напряженно вглядываясь в него, пытаясь выяснить, стало ли младшему хоть немного легче.

Луи выглядел слишком испуганно и слишком устало; взгляд потускневших синих глаз беспокойно метался из стороны в сторону, словно у загнанного в западню зверька, а влажные карамельные пряди волос беспорядочно свисали на его побледневшее от дурноты лицо. Однако потрепанный вид и грустные большие глаза в точности, как у подбитой дворовой собаки, нисколько не умаляли его очарования; уже тогда в измазанном и зареванном лице Гарри видел красоту и потрясенный ее изяществом продолжал жадно изучать черты мальчика, обреченно потупившего взор в землю.

Стайлс не мог не отметить, как хрупок и мил был шатен. Проскользнув взглядом вниз по его фигуре и заметив ушибы и кровь, запекшуюся во всех местах, он как можно аккуратнее разместил израненные ноги мальчика сбоку, удивляясь тому, каким легким и щуплым было его тело, и как Луи, не оказывая совершенно никакого сопротивления, покорно подчинялся его действиям. Полная прострация и легкое головокружение, казалось, лишили его рассудка: парень будто бы пребывал в состоянии забвения, не отвечая и даже не моргая, сипло дыша и с трудом следя за происходящим.

— Малыш, посиди пока здесь, — тихо проговорил Гарри, увидев, что дела совсем плохи. Он аккуратно смахнул челку голубоглазого с его полуприкрытых век. — Я скоро вернусь.

Мужчина быстрым шагом заспешил домой, но и вправду вернулся обратно уже спустя пару минут с бутылкой воды в одной руке и салфетками в другой.

— Пей, — приказал он, протягивая Луи воду. Мальчик неуверенно моргнул, но принял бутылку из его рук. Смущенно отвинчивая крышку, но уже в следующую секунду с жадностью припадая к живительной влаге, он в считанные мгновения наполовину осушил ее тремя шумными глотками.

На минуту воцарилось неловкое молчание.

Шатен продолжал косо поглядывать на кудрявого, когда тот, прошлепав вдоль насыпи, с размаху приземлился на каменный бордюр рядом, продолжая с интересом изучать мальчика.

Зеленоглазый ничего не спрашивал, что было, пожалуй, самым странным, и Луи, крайне удивленный, но весьма признательный за его молчание, выжидающе теребил подол футболки.

— Детка, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, показать мне свои... хм... ушибы? — спокойно попросил кудрявый, не двигаясь с места и выжидающе закусывая губу в легком волнении. Младший пораженно застыл и нехотя натянул рукава свитера сильнее, пряча запястья и ту часть руки, что уже была закрыта, тем самым давая понять Гарри, что он не намерен ничего демонстрировать. Жалость людей вкупе с убийственной сентиментальностью вставали ему поперек горла, и он не имел совершенно никакой охоты выслушивать очередные соболезнования и утешения в свой адрес. К тому же мужчина был очень красив и обаятелен, и как же сильно мальчику не хотелось пугать его гематомами, кровоподтеками и жуткими синяками, испещрившими его тело вдоль и поперек. Шатен потупил взгляд и хмуро уставился в сторону, поникнув головой.

— Хей, — Гарри покинул свое место и, неуверенно отряхнувшись, осторожно подсел к Луи, боясь спугнуть его, словно какую-нибудь птицу. Пару минут они задумчиво молчали, не проронив ни единого слова, пустым взглядом изучая грязные окна дома напротив. Разговор не клеился.

— Эй, Лу, — наконец нарушил тишину Стайлс, придвигаясь к мальчику ближе. — Меня не стоит бояться. Поверь, я очень сильно хочу помочь тебе, — заверил он. Голубоглазый неуверенно мотнул головой, сильнее вжимаясь спиной в скамейку. — Понимаю, тебе не очень-то хочется показывать незнакомцу свои... э-э-э... ты понимаешь... Да, знаю, ты и не должен этого делать, но... Но, знаешь, раз уж на то пошло, я готов показать тебе свои. 

Луи с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как Гарри закатывал рукава своей красной клетчатой рубашки, обнажая сильные руки, исполосованные едва затянувшимися шрамами и глубокими царапинами. Зрелище открывалось не самое приятное: местами кожа была содрана, а на предплечьях красовались здоровые фиолетовые синяки, будто бы мужчина каждый день падал и валялся на земле — на его теле не было ни одного живого места. Ноги скрывали узкие рваные джинсы, но мальчик был абсолютно уверен, что и там кожа выглядит нисколько не лучше. Открывшиеся его взору ушибы привели шатена в ужас. Он испуганно отыскал взгляд Гарри, с тревогой всматриваясь в его глаза.

— Нет, малыш, меня никто не бьет. Я лонгбордист, — поспешно развеял опасения зеленоглазый, кивком указывая в сторону дерева, и Луи, проследив взглядом за его жестом, обнаружил неподалеку длинную доску, опиравшуюся большими колесами о дерево. Глаза Томлинсона недоуменно расширились, перебегая с Гарри на лонгборд и обратно.

— Лонгбордисты? — наконец выдавил Луи. — Господи... Они... они ведь такие... Дикие.

— Зато вы все ручные, — фыркнул Гарри, ковыряя носком обуви землю. — Салфеточку?

— Что? Ах, да, было бы неплохо, — Луи в замешательстве покашлял в кулак, не сводя любопытного взгляда со странного скейта Гарри, щурясь и с интересом рассматривая его.

— Малыш.

Луи вздрогнул. Он решительно не понимал, почему незнакомый мужчина упрямо продолжал называть его "малышом", но, струхнув, спрашивать ни о чем не стал. У каждого бывают свои собственные странные причуды.

— Хочешь покататься на доске? — хитро прищурившись, спросил кудрявый, перехватывая его заинтересованный взгляд. Шатен поежился и неуверенно поджал губы. — Прелесть, ты же понимаешь, что я не оставлю тебя сидеть здесь одного?

Неожиданный вопрос заставил парня крепко задуматься.

Выпрямившись, Луи дважды окинул Стайлса боязливым взглядом, задерживаясь на потертых кедах лимонного цвета. Какими бы подозрительными ни были обстоятельства, ситуация не оставляла совершенно никакого выбора: кругом все чужое, приткнуться решительно некуда, и шатена никто нигде не ждет.

Гарри лучезарно улыбнулся.

Недолго думая, Томлинсон успокоился и кивнул: зеленоглазый невольно вызывал доверие и острую симпатию, подводя черту под всеми сомнениями мальчика. Если уж скитаться, то в компании. Если уж и плакать, то только от радости.

— Ладно. Но если только ты меня научишь.

 

***

 

— Малыш, мне не хочется тебя пугать, но ты расшибешься в лепешку, если будешь размахивать руками и барахтаться в воздухе, как гусь в корыте.

Луи залился краской и обиженно поджал губы. Пыхтя и жмурясь от страха, он продолжал упорно отталкиваться от земли левой ногой, в попытках встать на доску и поймать равновесие. Мальчик старался так сильно, что меж бровей пролегла глубокая морщина, а лоб покрылся легкой испариной. Лонгборд под ним ходил ходуном, и если бы не подоспевший вовремя Гарри, то мальчик бы уже во весь рост растянулся на асфальте. Но крепкие объятия кудрявого всякий раз уберегали его от падений и лишней боли.

— Детка, ты умеешь кататься на скейте?

— Н-нет.

Стайлс присвистнул и с подозрением окинул маленькую фигурку оценивающим взглядом.

— Ты уверен, что нам стоит продолжать в таком случае?

Луи с охотой закивал и тут же принялся яростно, едва ли не с остервенением шаркать ногой по асфальту.

— Нет, Лу, так не пойдет, — рассмеялся Гарри и подхватив мальчика за подмышки, прижал его к груди, одной ногой цепляя борд и перенося их обоих на ровный тротуар. — Вставай на землю, будем начинать с азов.

Шатен улыбнулся его задору и с готовностью занял позицию у доски, складывая за спиной руки и выжидающе изучая просветлевшее лицо мужчины. Солнце приятно грело спину, и мальчик вдруг ощутил небывалый прилив сил.

— Ставь ногу так, чтобы носок кеда не задевал болтов, — Гарри помог Луи приподнять ногу и правильно разместить ее на борде, каждый раз невзначай задевая бедро и заставляя голубоглазого отворачивать лицо и отчаянно краснеть. — Вот так. А теперь согни колени и двигайся к середине доски. Чем ближе к болтам, тем лучше ты контролируешь борд, чем дальше – тем легче маневрируешь. Впрочем, ничто из этого нам пока не грозит, для начала просто научись не отклячивать попу, — со смешком добавил мужчина, в шутку отвешивая по ней несильный шлепок.

Луи взвизгнул и чуть не рухнул наземь, однако зеленоглазый сумел подхватить его, посмеиваясь и помогая принять прежнюю позу, давая твердое обещание впредь не делать так без предупреждения.

— Согни правую ногу и плавно оттолкнись левой. Поставь ногу полной стопой на землю приблизительно возле передних колес. Постарайся обойтись без резких движений, но вложить при этом максимум силы в первый толчок. В случае чего я обещаю поймать.

Шатен послушно следовал инструкциям мужчины, стараясь выполнять все в точности так, как ему говорят. Неудачно соскочив пару раз и чуть не навернувшись, он недовольно заскулил, пиная колеса борда ногами. Гарри помогал вставать ему обратно и, пряча добрую улыбку, старался приободрить легкими касаниями и поглаживаниями по спине.

— Когда во время движения нужно будет затормозить, опусти на асфальт ногу. Я любил растягивать куртку, словно парус, когда учился — это здорово помогает, если честно.

Луи понуро оглядел свою футболку с шортиками и, не найдя, за что бы можно было зацепиться, поник.

— Можешь попробовать надавить на колеса пятками, но только аккуратно. Не переживай, я всегда могу подстраховать тебя, — мягко пообещал Гарри, поддерживая младшего за руку, пока тот осторожно отталкивался и неловко скользил вперед по дороге.

Учиться было весьма непросто, и Томлинсон действительно чуть не разбился в лепешку, прежде чем наконец освоился. Раз за разом движения становились все спокойнее и увереннее, колени больше не дрожали, и мальчик уже вполне мог обходиться без поддержки. Подстраховав его руками в последний раз, Гарри несильно толкнул Луи вперед, помогая развить скорость, с одобрением отмечая, что голубоглазый научился справляться самостоятельно, благополучно преодолевая препятствия перед собой в виде острых торчащих камней и неровной насыпи гальки.

Сделав один отрывистый, неуклюжий толчок, Томлинсон проехал вперед. Солнце ослепляло глаза, и мальчик, неуверенно пошатываясь, стал толкаться более плавно, чтобы не налететь на прохожего или какую-нибудь неровность на дороге.  
Ветер приятно хлестал Луи по разгоряченному лицу, остужая пыл и стирая со щек румянец. Парень аккуратно спускался вниз по улице, а Гарри на своей доске следовал прямо за ним. И хотя скорость была совсем небольшой, шатен чувствовал себя так, будто парит над землей. Мышцы практически не напрягались, когда он осторожно спускался под небольшую горку, и доска беспрепятственно несла его тело вперед, словно по воздуху, даруя легкость и свободу.

Озаренные лучами солнца по бокам и тут, и там мелькали покосившиеся крыши старых гаражей и неказистых домиков, выкрашенные в выгоревшую, облупившуюся краску ярких цветов — безвкусно, но по-своему очаровательно, придавая местным видам простоты и какой-то дикой привлекательности, какую не всем дано разглядеть и прочувствовать.

Но Луи видел ее. И движимый возбуждением вперемешку с опьяняющим чувством свободы он наслаждался ею.

 

***

 

— Эй, малыш, у тебя все в порядке? — взволнованно выкрикнул Гарри.  
Мужчина, не задумываясь, соскочил с лонгборда, позволяя доске на полной скорости отлететь в сторону, и начал стремительно приближаться к осевшему на тротуаре мальчику.

Луи распластался на земле, раскинув по сторонам разбитые ноги, и с недоумением рассматривал кровь, обильно выступившую на многострадальном разодранном колене. Борд лежал в траве у кустов, перевернувшись вверх колесиками, продолжавшими беспомощно крутиться. Мальчик в испуге таращился на пострадавшее место, сам не до конца осознавая, что произошло. Стайлс в два счета очутился рядом, хватая шатена за руки и принимаясь осматривать и ощупывать их, молясь Господу Богу, чтобы голубоглазый ничего себе не сломал, и с досадой думая о том, что не смог уследить за младшим.

— Лу, детка, скажи мне, как так вышло.

Мальчик с минуту пялился на него, прежде чем окончательно пришел в себя. На глазах выступили слезы, и, прежде чем Луи успел зареветь, Гарри ласково притянул его к себе, покачивая и шепча на ухо успокаивающие слова.

— Ох, Луи, малыш, надо быть аккуратнее, — пробормотал кудрявый, коря себя за инфантильность и мысленно давая себе по лбу за халатность и невнимательность. — Прости, я не хотел, чтоб так вышло. Сильно болит? Детка, давай же, убери руки, мне надо посмотреть.

Томлинсон протяжно всхлипнул и нехотя отодвинул ладони, открывая на обозрение разбитое колено и сочащуюся из него темно-бордовую кровь вперемешку с землей по краям. Гарри с ужасом распахнул глаза и с шумом выдохнул через рот, разглядывая разодранное место. Мужчина мигом подхватил младшего на руки и, опустив его на ближайшую скамейку, без промедлений извлек из глубокого кармана толстовки все ту же бутылку, промывая остатками питьевой воды рану от грязи, направляя на чувствительное место потоки воздуха для того, чтобы сделать процедуру менее болезненной.

— Эй, Лу, двигайся ближе, — пара крепких рук без труда подтянула того за пятую точку вверх, усаживая меж разведенных ног Гарри и осторожно помогая согнуть поврежденную ногу. Кудрявый нежно огладил бедра рассерженно зашипевшего от боли Луи и подул на разодранное колено, успокаивая жжение. Ухмыляясь его реакции, он дул снова и снова, и голубоглазого, успевшего привыкнуть к странностям кудрявого мужчины, больше не смущали причуды. Щемящее колено раскалывалось от боли, но теплые губы Гарри облегчали, за что Луи был несказанно благодарен, хоть и слегка растерян.

Стайлс громко чмокнул его напоследок и, звонко хлопнув вздрогнувшего мальчика по бедру, с улыбкой посмотрел на него. В глазах опять плясали черти, и Томлинсону стало слишком жарко и слишком холодно одновременно.

— Поднимайся. Я знаю, что надо делать.

Видя, что мальчик продолжал сидеть сиднем, Гарри прыснул от смеха и осторожно взял его крошечное тело на руки, боясь навредить и вновь причинить боль. Луи ахнул, но в который раз промолчал, беспрепятственно позволяя рукам мужчины притягивать его ближе к крепкой груди и уносить в неизвестном направлении. В любом случае, идти на попятную было поздно (иначе говоря, отступать было некуда), и шатен безвольно обмяк, полагаясь на одну только судьбу.

 

***

 

Гарри усадил мальчика на ступеньки, а сам, опустившись перед ним на колени, с характерным звуком откупорил зубами первую бутылку, жадно припадая губами к горлышку и не сводя при этом хищного взгляда с глаз Луи, позволяя холодному напитку струиться вниз по его подбородку. Младший смотрел на него в ответ, распахнув от удивления рот, и с восхищением наблюдал за тем, как пиво тонкими дорожками сбегает по голой груди, теряясь где-то в вырезе расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашки. Стайлс со стоном оторвался от алкоголя, хитро облизываясь, в нетерпении кусая щеку изнутри и окидывая шатена оценивающим взглядом.

— Малыш, дай мне сюда свою ножку, — кудрявый похабно ухмыльнулся, в предвкушении теребя нижнюю губу зубами.

— Гарри, что ты де... — Луи гулко сглотнул и непонимающе дернулся в сторону, когда сильные руки мужчины без спроса вновь подхватили его под пышную попу, вплотную притягивая хрупкое тело к своему широкому торсу. Голубоглазый недовольно забился в крепкой хватке, но тут же обмяк, когда его ухо обожгло горячим дыханием, а по телу нежно прошлись чужие ладони.

— Тссс, малыш... Тебе не кажется, что твою ранку надо обработать, м? — Гарри носом зарылся в изгиб тонкой шеи, тяжело дыша и оставляя невесомые поцелуи вдоль линии ключиц. — Не против, если я помогу тебе?

Луи затряс головой в ответ, с готовностью подставляя шею ласкам, выгибаясь и зарываясь пальцами в каштановые кудри, впутываясь в них и оттягивая пряди назад. Гарри глухо зарычал, но почувствовав, как младший испуганно съежился под его напором, нежно провел ладонью по стройной ноге, начиная от щиколотки и заканчивая бедром, легко сжимая его.

— Будет сильно щипать, но ты терпи, — прошептал Стайлс и добавил уже чуть громче. — Оно холодное.

Луи удивленно распахнул глаза, непонимающе глядя на зеленоглазого. Ухмыльнувшись, мужчина припал полными губами к бутылке во второй раз и, сделав еще несколько глотков, замер, поднося ее к ноге шатена и ловко наклоняя набок так, что пиво тонкой струей полилось на раненое место.

Когда захлебнувшийся слюной Томлинсон понял, что он намеревался делать, было уже слишком поздно, и шипящий алкоголь, "закипая", стекал по его колену, перемешиваясь с кровью и пропитывая кожу спиртом. Мальчик дернулся, чтобы убрать ногу, но мужчина бесцеремонно припечатал его тело к земле, обездвиживая и посмеиваясь, впрочем, не со зла.

Белая пена, весело пузырясь, сбегала по ноге, обжигая рану, но Гарри продолжал ласково поглаживать голубоглазого по волосам, с сочувствием наблюдая за тем, как он морщится от неприятных ощущений. Луи со свистом втягивал в себя воздух, корчась от боли и подвывая, когда горячее дыхание мужчины опаляло его кожу за ухом, а большие руки начинали медленно продвигаться к бедрам.

— Тебе стало легче, малыш?

— Д-да, намного... Спасибо.

В голове проскользнула шальная мысль. Изловчившись, Луи с хитрой, лисьей полу-ухмылкой вырвал из рук ошеломленно-растерянного Гарри бутылку и, направив ее на его лицо, словно дуло ружья, встряхнул, окатывая мужчину фонтаном золотистых брызг. Стайлс, распахнувший от неожиданности рот, не издал ни единого звука, недоуменно смотря на мальчика сверху вниз, и страшно напугавшемуся Луи на мгновение показалось, что кудрявый врежет ему в ответ.

Но уже через несколько секунд его опасения были развеяны громким хохотом. Не задумываясь ни о чем, Гарри схватил с земли второй напиток в алюминиевой банке и, в одно движение сорвав с него откидную крышку, залил пеной все бедра Луи и часть его футболки. Мальчик взвизгнул и дернулся от того, как сильно ледяная жидкость обожгла его разгоряченную кожу. Не растерявшись, шатен повалил кудрявого на землю, расплескивая у него на груди пиво и щедро заливая его тому за шиворот, заходясь звонким детским смехом и напрочь забывая обо всем вокруг.

Потасовка продолжалась еще несколько минут, пока Луи наконец не оседлал спину мужчины и не заломил его руки за спину, довольно пыхтя и счастливо хихикая. Гарри для виду подергался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь надуть губы и состроить огорченное лицо, но широкая радостная улыбка сама по себе расплылась на его лице, и мужчине не хотелось никуда ее прятать. Мальчик продолжал ерзать и смеяться, тяжело дыша, то и дело подскакивая от перевозбуждения.

И у Гарри не было совершенно никакого желания сопротивляться.

 

***

 

Луи медленно доедал мороженое, скользя язычком в вафельную трубочку и скрупулезно вытаскивая из нее пломбир. Зеленоглазый не сводил с малыша пристального, по-идиотски восхищенного взгляда, сходя с ума от бешено стучавшей в висках счастливой мысли о том, что на последние остатки денег смог доставить ему удовольствие.

Было видно, что шатена никогда не баловали. Но хуже всего было то, что мальчишку плохо кормили: его ошеломленный голодный взгляд и худенькое тельце заставляли сердце Гарри сжиматься от боли; вот почему догадаться, сколько ему лет, по внешнему виду было очень сложно.

Пробежавшись по телу Луи взглядом кудрявый вновь остановился на багровых кровоподтеках. Сомнений не было — его били, и у мужчины отчаянно чесались руки врезать всем тем, кто посмел приложить силу к этому хрупкому созданию.  
Куда смотрели его родители?

Он шумно выдохнул, и его ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Прошло не более трех часов со времени их знакомства, но он уже был готов пойти на все ради улыбки этого малыша.

Прикрыв веки и очаровательно оттопырив нижнюю губу, Луи с великим блаженством, написанном на лице, уплетал угощение, сладко причмокивая и размазывая крем по подбородку. И Гарри умилялся от такого забавного, но невероятно прекрасного зрелища, не в силах оторваться от созерцания малыша.

Покончив с мороженым, Томлинсон улегся на траву, закрывая глаза и складывая тоненькие ручки на животике. Гарри приземлился рядом с ним, укладывая подбородок на сложенные руки и устремляя взгляд вдаль за горизонт. Мальчик не преминул воспользоваться удачной возможностью и вперил взор в выглядывающие из-под рубашки татуировки на предплечьях мужчины, с отвисшей от удивления и восторга челюстью изучая их чернильный узор.

Ощутив на себе цепкий взгляд, Стайлс вдруг хитро наклонил голову вбок, и Луи тут же смущенно отвернулся. На секнду повисла тишина.

— Ты хотел бы себе татуировку, Луи?

 

***

 

Гарри спрыгнул с доски, переходя на шаг, и Луи, последовавший его примеру, еле поспевал за мужчиной, неуклюже семеня из-за разбитого колена. 

— Эй, Лу, дай мне свою руку, — кудрявый без промедления словил в воздухе маленькую ладошку шатена своей, крепко прижимая ее к себе и ведя мальчика дальше, через пустые нелюдимые улочки и сквозь обветшалые, весьма подозрительные на первый взгляд дворы. За частыми кривыми постройками не было видно даже солнца, и без того неприветливые местные виды стали казаться еще угрюмее. Луи поежился и отчаянно вцепился в бицепс Гарри, как в спасательную шлюпку, ни на шаг не отставая от его быстрой поступи.

Спустя пять минут они были на месте. Встав у большого сального стекла витрины, мужчина сунул два пальца в рот и, громко свистнув, замолотил по нему кулаком. Вскоре на пороге появился высокий брюнет со щетиной и серебряным кольцом в носу. Луи остался стоять в стороне, с интересом и легким волнением наблюдая за происходящим. Улыбнувшись и приветливо похлопав Стайлса по плечу, парень озадаченно выслушал мужчину и, сказав ему что-то в ответ, рассмеялся, оборачиваясь и подмигивая голубоглазому. Мальчик смущенно улыбнулся и потупил взгляд в землю. Наконец брюнет распахнул входную дверь, жестом приглашая кудрявого войти, и Гарри махнул рукой младшему, чтобы тот следовал за ними.

Ступив за порог, мальчик очутился в небольшом помещении с невзрачными коричневыми стенами, плохо сочетавшимися с расцветкой остального гарнитура, приспособленного под небольшой тату-салон. Ужасавшего вида аппараты, до жути напоминавшие Луи сверлящие бор-машинки в кабинете зубного врача, на секунду привели его в сильное замешательство, но, ощутив тыльной стороной ладони прикосновение теплых пальцев Гарри, шатен слегка расслабился, позволяя увлечь себя на середину комнатки.

— Хэй, привет, — вынырнувшие откуда ни возьмись руки плавно надавили ему на плечи, с силой усаживая мальчика на внезапно пододвинутый стул. — Я – Зейн.

Брюнет приветливо улыбнулся и протянул Луи руку, которую тот тихонько пожал. Зейн хмыкнул и продолжил, с интересом вглядываясь в лицо мальчика:

— У меня есть несколько готовых рисунков, приятель... Кто знает, быть может, тебе что-нибудь приглянется, — кареглазый вновь задорно подмигнул клиенту и, покопошившись в столе с минуту, выудил на свет тонкую пачку мятых эскизов.  
Луи пролепетал тихое «спасибо» и взял их в руки, принимаясь перебирать и поочередно рассматривать. После тщательного изучения заготовок для татуировки без труда была выбрана наиболее подходящая.

Пожалуй, это был единственный эскиз, на котором целиком отсутствовали кресты. На картинке было изображено пересечение кривых линий под весьма и весьма странным углом: одна наплывала на другую, а третья вытекала из их слияния, и ни один человек на свете не догадался бы, что это за чертовщина. Но Томлинсон знал: он с самого первого взгляда на чертеж отчетливо различил среди запутанного конусообразного клубка большой, потертый и местами рваный свитер с длинными рукавами.

— Вот, — он уверенно протянул мастеру эскиз, и Зейн закусил губу, пряча веселую улыбку, хмыкая в недоумении, однако ни на чем не настаивая.

Гарри, сидевший на соседнем стуле, перехватил перепуганный взгляд мальчика и похлопал себя по бедрам, приглашая подсесть к нему. Луи обрадованно подорвался с места и удобно уместился на коленях старшего, ощущая у себя на боках тепло больших рук и млея от радости и легкого волнения.

Зейн ровно уложил на кожу мальчика трансферную, как пояснил ему на ушко Гарри, бумагу, походящую на простую копирку. Он ловко обработал кожу плеча мальчика спиртовой салфеткой, удаляя грязь с ее поверхности, тем самым обезопасивая Луи от заражения. Шатен испуганно поежился и нервно заерзал в руках кудрявого, на что мужчина принялся ласково прочесывать его волосы, успокаивая. Тем временем мастер нанес на выбранное под татуировку место тонкий слой дешевого антибактериального средства прозрачного цвета, более всего напоминавшего жидкий гель для бритья, и Луи вздрогнул, когда его руки коснулось что-то скользкое и невероятно холодное. Малик аккуратно разместил заготовку контурами к коже, промокнув ее чистой салфеткой и удалив лишнюю влагу.

Луи гулко сглотнул и, чтобы отвлечь себя от неприятных мыслей, принялся с интересом разглядывать рабочее место мастера. 

На столе аккуратно рассортированные по разным кучкам лежали ватные диски, иглы разных размеров, пара выжатых тюбиков вазелина, машинки, краски разных цветов вместе с горкой одноразовых носиков для набора.

Нанеся контуры рисунка и частично закрасив его внутри, Зейн попросил Луи сидеть смирно и не дергаться. Гарри на всякий случай нежно обхватил тонкие запястья младшего, ласково поглаживая и удерживая его на месте.

Надев перчатки и вскрыв упаковку с иглой, Зейн вставил ее в машинку, собирая полноценный аппарат. Надев на иглу полиэтиленовый пакет особой формы, он набрал ею из емкости-колпачка нужное количество краски и, поднеся его к предплечью затаившего дыхание Луи, принялся закрашивать ею сперва контур рисунка, а потом внутреннее наполнение уже другим аппаратом.

Луи чувствовал себя так, будто бы он сидел не на коленях Гарри, а на пороховой бочке, которая вот-вот взлетит в воздух — настолько страшно и томительно было ожидание. Легкие покалывания иглы слегка щекотали его кожу, доставляя некоторый дискомфорт. Мальчик старался не прислушиваться к жутким жужжащим звукам машинки и не смотреть на то место на руке, где ему набивали татуировку.  
Наконец, спустя долгих пятнадцать минут дело было сделано. В испуге Томлинсон приоткрыл сначала один глаз, боясь опять увидеть кровь, и только потом уже второй, когда Стайлс ободряюще погладил его по бедру.

— Ну, как тебе?

Шатен с восторгом пялился на свой «свитер», хихикая и глупо улыбаясь. Губы Гарри следом за ним начали расплываться в заразительной улыбке.

— Свитер.

— Прости, что?

Луи снова хихикнул, демонстрируя мужчине руку.

— Теплый свитер. Ты что, не видишь?

Зеленоглазый недоуменно прищурился и, не разглядев ровным счетом ничего, рассмеялся.

— Фантазер, — кудрявый мягко чмокнул младшего в щечку, заставляя того залиться краской, и, поблагодарив Зейна за дружески оказанную услугу, снова подхватил Луи на руки, направляясь к выходу.

Конец трека

 

***

 

— Гарри, куда ты меня ведешь? — продолжал приставать Луи, мотаясь из стороны в сторону и спотыкаясь о каждую кочку. Мальчик продолжал старательно жмурить глаза, лишь изредка приподнимая трепещущие от нетерпения веки и исподтишка разглядывая грязную глинистую почву под ногами, местами переходящую в жидкие поросли молодой травы.

Стайлс лишь многообещающе улыбнулся, крепче сжимая маленькую ладонь в своей.

— Потерпи, малыш, мы почти пришли, — он вдруг круто обернулся и с подозрением выгнул левую бровь. — Надеюсь, ты не подглядываешь, маленький безобразник?

Луи залился краской до кончиков ушей и от души поблагодарил Господа Бога за то, что в сгустившемся вокруг сумраке нельзя было различить его вспыхнувшее смущенное лицо. Он отчаянно затряс головой, на что Гарри добродушно рассмеялся и, подхватив мальчика на руки, звонко чмокнул его в носик.

— Жулик. Тогда придется нести тебя самому, чтоб неповадно было.

Голубоглазый хихикнул и, уткнувшись лицом в голую грудь Гарри, изредка повизгивал, когда тот в качестве предупреждения сжимал в ладонях его зад, и заливаясь громким смехом, когда тот в шутку пытался передразнить его звенящий фальцет.

Кудрявый ступал медленно, и Луи, чувствуя, как дорога начала уходить ввысь, в нетерпении прикусил язык, беспрестанно болтая ногами и жмурясь от счастья, когда Гарри одаривал его нежными кроткими поцелуями то в лоб, то в губы. Ветер по-приятельски обдувал его ссадины, облегчая зуд и унимая неотступавшую ломящую боль в теле от долгой прогулки и многочисленных ушибов. Вечернюю тишину лишь изредка пронзали крики птиц или шум проезжающих машин с автострады, однако, чем больше парни отдалялись от дороги, тем меньше шума до них доносилось. 

От непривычного для городского жителя затишья у Луи неприятно потянуло живот. Под ложечкой щемило от какого-то липкого, неопределенного чувства тревоги; неясный страх продолжал подтачивать его рассудок изнутри, а безудержное воображение — смущать и наводить беспорядок в мыслях, пугая и изводя. Ощутив, как сжимается хватка на его бедре, он немного запаниковал; на секунду ему показалось, будто Гарри, вновь ставший для него незнакомым, задумал что-то неладное. Мальчик беспокойно заерзал, но глаз не открыл. Пару минут он просто напряженно прислушивался к шарканью ног по скользкой от влаги траве; дурные мысли не покидали его голову.

Почувствовав, как напряглось в руках тело мальчика, Гарри убрал с его нахмуренного лба карамельную челку и, ласково подув на него, подхватил Луи поудобнее, слегка покачивая, словно бы убаюкивая, мальчика. С минуту мужчина молчал, но наконец он жадно вдохнул, наполняя легкие свежим вечерним воздухом, и начал неслышно напевать, практически не размыкая губ. Тихая полумычащая мелодия и его глубокий мелодичный голос приятно отдавались чем-то сладостным и родным в душе у Луи, разгоняя кровь и разливая в сердце прежнее тепло. От мужчины вновь повеяло незабудками, и шатен, едва ли не заурчав от радости, прильнул к его груди сильнее, облегченно выдыхая и слегка посапывая.

Спустя десять минут Гарри остановился, несильно пощипывая младшего за бок для того, чтобы взбодрить разморенного дремотой.

— Малыш, мы пришли, — с улыбкой прошептал он на ухо Луи, осторожно опуская его на ноги.

Мальчик с трудом разлепил веки и, окинув мутным взглядом место, куда его привели, восторженно замер от открывшегося ему вида, потрясенно хлопая глазами. Далеко внизу, за узкой проселочной дорогой, расстилался ночной Лондон, весь в огнях и оборках клубившихся над землей облаков, окутанный легкой дымкой и прозрачным туманом. 

С вершины взору открывалось гораздо больше, чем можно было себе представить.

Весь Лондон был испещрен бесчисленным множеством бульваров, аллей и проспектов, упиравшихся, переплетавшихся между собой и вытекавших друг из друга новыми дорогами; вместо крови по венам большого города вдогонку за своими мечтами бежали люди, сталкиваясь и сбивая друг с друга ног; нестройными рядами друг за другом тянулись машины — жизнь бурлила и купалась в лучах роскоши города больших возможностей.

И тут, и там виднелись многоэтажные здания, простиравшиеся до самой линии горизонта, где яркие огни города и пестревшие черным листья Лестер-Сквера сливались воедино с темно-синим бархатом ночного неба, создавая иллюзию купола, колпака, словно бы укрывающего всех от бренности и жестокости того мира, что находился за его границами. 

Здесь, на самой вершине холма, Луи чувствовал себя, словно в зрительном зале огромного театра, наблюдая за действием, разворачивающимся на "сцене". От ощущения свободы, переполнявшего его изнутри, стало тяжело дышать, ноги подгибались, а голова кружилась так, словно парень вот-вот шмякнется о землю.

Оба медленно опустились на траву.

— Луи, — смущенно начал Гарри, озадаченно почесывая затылок. — Мне жаль, что я не спросил тебя сразу, но... Тебя никто не ищет? Ведь... у тебя есть дом.

— Меня не очень-то и ждут, Гарри, — мрачно усмехнувшись, промолвил шатен, с тоской впиваясь взглядом в сверкающее ночное небо и полной грудью вдыхая ароматную свежесть трав вперемешку с запахом бензина с автострады. — Как, по-твоему, стал бы я целый день шляться с незнакомцем по окраинам, если бы обо мне кто-то волновался? Стал бы я вообще сидеть на улице? — в его голосе слышалась горечь и затаенная обида недолюбленного маленького ребенка.

И Луи сидел, обхватив прижатые к груди колени обеими руками, медленно раскачиваясь взад-вперед и с обреченностью рассматривая море ярких огней под ногами, вероятно, выглядывая среди их пестрых рядов свой родной дом. В сердце кудрявого что-то екнуло, когда мальчик подавленно всхлипнул и, уложив подбородок на руки, крепко зажмурил глаза, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать выступившие в уголках глаз слезы. 

Голубоглазый всхлипнул. Затем еще раз. И еще. Уже через несколько секунд он надрывал глотку в душераздирающем крике, сухо рыдая. По подбородку текли слюни, а распухшее и искаженное гримасой лицо терлось о грязную толстовку, размазывая по ней слезы.

И Гарри не знал, как сделать так, чтобы этот ребенок снова улыбнулся.

Обхватив голову мальчика обеими руками и нежно ее погладив, Стайлс уложил младшего себе на колени и запустил пальцы в его каштановую шевелюру.

— Ночное небо никогда не напоминало тебе кусок австрийского полутвердого сыра с крупными дырками? — лукаво прищурившись, поинтересовался Гарри. — Мало кто знает, что звезда — вовсе не газовый, раскаленный добела кусок материи. Звезды есть прорези в обесцвеченном тьмою полотне небосвода, сделанные специально для того, чтобы за нами можно было подглядывать. Нечто наподобие крохотных оконцев с подсветкой, сквозь которые за нами беспрестанно наблюдают любопытные смотрители, ослепляя нам глаза сиянием белоснежных «софитов», чтобы лучше разглядеть судьбу каждого.

Луи тихо хлюпал носом, ничком лежа на земле, и Гарри, потрепав того по волосам, тихо продолжил:

— Миллионы невидимых зрителей следят за твоей жизнью, смеются, когда тебе смешно, и плачут, когда тебе больно, дуют на разодранные в кровь колени, которые ты в слезах поливаешь зеленкой, и замирают от страха, когда ты в одиночестве бредешь по пустым темным улицам незнакомого города. Скорее всего, ты их не видишь, но вечерами, чувствуя волнение и необъяснимую тяжесть в области плеч, запрокидываешь голову вверх, ловя на себе их пристальный взгляд, исполненный радости или сочувствия.

Мальчик затих и стал внимательно прислушиваться к шепоту Гарри, медленно приоткрывая глаза и устремляя взгляд ввысь.

— Они всюду будут сопутствовать тебе, куда бы не завела судьба, разделяя с тобой все тяготы и радости Земной жизни, освещая путь «огнями надежды», когда в сгустившемся вокруг мраке ты более не видишь перед собой дороги. Нет, Луи. Ты никогда не будешь одинок. Смотрители всегда будут присматривать за тобой, утешать и заполнять щемящую пустоту в сердце, освобождая твои мысли от злобы, зависти и неясной тоски.

На глазах у мальчика заблестели слезы. Нет. Все было слишком невероятно и слишком хорошо для того, чтобы быть правдой.

— Выйди теплой ночью на улицу и, откинув голову назад, вглядывайся в мириады сверкающих созвездий, пока в ушах не зашумит. Если присмотреться повнимательнее и прищурить левый глаз, то непременно увидишь слабое, тусклое мерцание, становящееся ярче все с каждой новой секундой. Так улыбаются звезды, Луи. Так улыбаются небеса. 

— Среди темного густого сумрака и мягкого шелеста листьев можно отчетливо различить их успокаивающий шепот и то, как тысячи тонких голосов прорезают звенящее умиротворение тишины прохладного ночного воздуха, утешают тебя и ласково треплют по волосам потоками легкого теплого ветра.

— И грусть тает, как снег в конце февраля, а сердце то восторженно замирает, то бьется в исступлении. Душа поет, чувства оживают, а в груди разливается тепло и необъяснимая безудержная радость от того, что ты не одинок, что ты нужен, что где-то рядом тебя любят и ждут. Все вокруг дышит восторгом, и ты чувствуешь, как жизнь наполняется смыслом. Говорят, что в такие минуты легко умереть от счастья.

"Конечно, если уж и умирать, то только так", — пронеслось в голове у Луи, прежде чем его шеи нежно коснулись горячие сухие губы. Гарри мягко склонился над ним, скользя влажным горячим языком по коже и оставляя мокрые дорожки вдоль линии ключиц. Обжигая тяжелым дыханием и продвигаясь все выше и выше, мужчина чувственно накрыл манящие, чуть приоткрытые губы шатена своими, пухлыми и искусанными, вовлекая мальчика в сладкий, искренний поцелуй.

Гарри плавно водил руками по шее Луи, большим пальцем оглаживая его подбородок, и нежно оттягивал капризную нижнюю губу мальчика, возвращая ее с легким шлепком на место. Младший, вмиг позабывший все горькие мысли, погрузился в поцелуй, растворяясь в мужчине, заставлявшем его сходить с ума и терять от счастья голову. По телу разливалось покалывающее тепло, и Томлинсон начал слабо подрагивать, когда Гарри медленно прервал поцелуй, с надеждой заглядывая в голубые глаза.

Он молча смотрел на Луи, не смея даже вздохнуть, ласково вплетаясь пальцами одной руки в мягкие волосы мальчика и бережно обхватывая его шею другой. От прежней бесцеремонной развязности и непоколебимой уверенности не осталось и следа: в глазах плескалась доброта и нежность, и Луи невольно обмякал в сильных руках.

Кудрявый по-прежнему не сводил с шатена взгляда, любуясь им, вглядываясь в прозрачную синеву его глаз так отчаянно и нежно, что забившееся с новой силой сердце мальчика больше не болело. Головокружительное, невыразимое чувство полета, окрыляющее, сметающее с колеи и сносящее голову, пронзало мальчика насквозь, трепало за шевелюру, пихало в бок и отдавалось томительной радостью в его взбудораженной, оживленной душе. 

Обескураженный Луи, умытый фонтаном грязи и насквозь пропитанный пивом вперемешку с кровью, но сияющий и счастливый чуть ли не до смерти, сидел и с придыханием смотрел в бездонные искрящиеся глаза напротив, упиваясь их красотой и купаясь в теплом свете, чувствуя, как плавятся под их ласковыми лучами боль, обиды и горечь разочарования, как медленно они покидают его свободное от зависти и печали сердце, и как ласковый июльский ветер уносит их вдаль по умытым дождем равнинам.

**Author's Note:**

> Хэй, всем привет ❤️
> 
> Вы даже представить себе не можете с к о л ь к о времени я собиралась с духом, прежде чем наконец выложила это. Тянула до самого конца, и прыгнула в последний вагон.
> 
> Вот и мой первый опыт написания работы. Так волнительно. Ужас.
> 
> Я не буду просить не судить меня строго. Скорее наоборот. Я понимаю, что меня воспринимают исключительно как переводчика, но настало время поделиться с вами и своим собственным творчеством :) Ахах, столько пафоса, простите, пожалуйста. Но мне действительно интересно ваше мнение и реакция на такой переход.
> 
> Работа далась мне очень непросто. Но я писала все от чистого сердца, и я искренне надеюсь, что вы получили удовольствие от прочтения:) 
> 
> Спасибо за внимание!
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Дорогая katich! ❤️
> 
> Неудивительно, что вся моя любовь к тебе не влезла в примечания автора. Серьезно. Так много хочется тебе сказать...
> 
> Спасибо тебе. Не думаю, что ты знаешь об этом, но решающую роль в зарождении моего нового амплуа сыграла именно ты ❤️ Мне было по-настоящему страшно и я действительно стеснялась, но ты помогла мне расслабиться, почувствовать себя увереннее и заставить поверить в то, что пробовать что-то новое - необходимо, а ошибаться - не так уж и страшно.
> 
> Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо. Спасибо.
> 
> Надеюсь, у нас все только начинается.


End file.
